Answers
by AnimeGirl1988
Summary: Takes place during X2 X-Men United but with an extra character. Pyro/OC
1. Trouble

**The X-Men is one of my favorite Marvel Superhero teams so I decided to write a fanfic for it. I do not own the X-Men except for my OC Melissa Brooks aka Eruption. It follows the second movie except my character is in it. **

**So without further ado, I give you the first Chapter. :)**

It was a warm day in Westchester New York, and Professor Charles Xavier and the other teachers at Xavier's School for Higher Learning decided to take the children to the museum. Four of the older students had decided to get a bite to eat after their lesson. One of the students was around 16 years old. He had short blonde hair that was spiky on top and bright blue eyes. He was wearing a blue short sleeve shirt, a blue jean jacket, blue jeans, and brown shoes. His name was Bobby Drake aka Iceman. The other was a young teenage girl around 16 as well. She had long black hair with white highlights and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a long sleeve black shirt, black gloves, blue jeans, and black shoes. Her name was Marie but everyone called her Rogue.

The third teenager was a young man around the age of 17. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a brown long sleeve button down shirt, a brown leather jacket, blue jeans, and brown shoes. His name was John Allerdyce or Pyro as everyone called him. And finally, the fourth was a teenage girl around the age of 17. She had long brown hair that reached the center of her back and brown eyes. She was wearing a red tank top, a blue jean jacket, blue jeans, and black leather high heeled boots. Her name was Melissa Brooks or Eruption.

These four teenagers were different from others because they were mutants. Bobby had the ability to create ice. Rogue had the power to absorb a person's life form as well as absorb a mutant's power. Pyro had the ability to control fire which is why he always carried a lighter with him.

Melissa was different from the others even though she was a mutant. She had the ability to heal from almost any wound and create fire but that wasn't the unusal part. She could also make metal claws pop out from in between her knuckles. She was almost certain her claws were bone at one time, but one morning she woke up and saw that they were metal. She had no clue how they became covered in metal but she did have strange dreams almost every night. She would see herself inside a long tube filled to the top with a green colored liquid and wires attached to her. She would also see shadowed figures walking around the room talking to one another but she could never quite make out what they were saying.

Melissa wondered if those dreams might not be a dreams which was one of the reasons why she came to the X-Mansion. Professor Xavier the founder of the X-Mansion, said he couldn't really tell her a whole lot about who she was because a man named Logan was already on the same journey as she was. According to Xavier, he was in the same position as her. He was currently out on a mission to Alkali Lake to see if that was where the procedure was done on him and that she would have to wait for more information until his return.

Melissa also had a hard time trusting others. But she did have a few people at the X-Mansion that she felt she could somewhat trust and those were the people she was sitting in the cafeteria with now. Bobby and Rogue have tried to convince her over and over again that she could complete trust them but she wasn't sure if she was ready to call them friends just yet. She didn't really like to get close to anyone but that was quite difficult when it came to Pyro. She had feelings for Pyro and she knew that he really liked her but every time he would mention it she would push him away. They had gone out a few times and were technically boyfriend and girlfriend but the two hadn't kissed yet. Melissa was very grateful that Pyro never pushed her. He realized that she had trouble trusting people and he didn't want to do anything that would make her hate him.

But as the four were enjoying themselves, two men a little older then they were came up to their table and they were arguing with Pyro.

"My brother asked you a simple question," the younger of the two boys asked.

"Why are you being such a dick," his older brother asked.

"Yeah, why are you being such a dick," his younger brother repeated.

"Because I can," Pyro simply said as he continued to open and close his lighter.

Melissa, Bobby, and Rogue chuckled as they turned to their friend.

"Can I have a light," the older guy asked.

"Hmm," Pyro said as he opened his lighter once more and stared at the small flame for a few seconds before shutting it and speaking. "Sorry can't help you out pal," Pyro said with a laugh.

"John knock it off," Rogue said.

"Why don't you stop showing off," Bobby asked.

"Oh for her," Pyro asked as he indicated Rogue. "I can't help it if your girlfriend's getting excited."

"I don't think she's getting excited," Bobby said.

"Don't get shook up we're trying to have a good time here alright," Pyro told him.

"I think you're the only one's that's having a good time," Melissa said as she turned to face her boyfriend.

"Oh come on," Pyro said as he turned to his girlfriend. "Not you to."

As Pyro and Melissa argued the older man snatched Pyro's lighter.

"Hey," Pyro said in an angry voice as he got to his feet to approach the older guy but his younger brother got in between them. "That's real cute man."

"What are you gonna do," the man asked as he blew smoke in Pyro's face. "Suddenly, you're not so tough."

"John don't," Melissa pleaded when she saw his right hand curl into a fist.

But instead of punching the guy who took his lighter, Pyro waited for the right moment until he saw a small flame appear on the end of the cigarette the man was smoking. He then blinked his left eye causing the flame to grow and catch the guy's sleeve on fire making him stumble backwards out of shock and hit the ground hard.

"John," Melissa yelled in an angry voice as she got to her feet and walked over to her boyfriend who was now laughing at the frightened look on the young man's face.

A small crowd had gathered around them as Bobby and Rogue got to their feet. Bobby held out his right hand and shot a small wave of ice at the man putting the fire out. But the moment he did this, everyone in the museum became as still as a statue.

"Bobby what did you do," Rogue asked with shock in her voice as she looked around at all the frozen people.

"I didn't do this," Bobby told her who looked just as shocked as she did.

"No I did," Professor Xavier said as he and the other teachers and students came into the room.

The four teenagers turned around to face their Professor and saw that he didn't look happy.

"And the next time you feel like showing off...don't," Professor Xavier said to Pyro.

"Breaking news," a reporter said on the television in the room. Everyone turned their attention to the small TV to hear what the reporter had to say. "We're coming to you live from Washington where there's been an attack in the Oval Office of the White House," the reporter continued. "Details are still coming in, but we have been informed that the President and Vice President were not harmed. Sources say that the attack involved one or more mutants."

"I think it's time to leave Professor," Scott Summers (or Cyclops) said.

"I think you're right," Professor Xavier said.

After everyone made it out of the museum, Professor Xavier released the physic hold he had on everyone and they were able to move again.


	2. Cerebro

**Thank you for the reviews I'm glad everyone likes it so far. Here's chapter two! :)**

Everyone was now back at the X-Mansion and Professor Xavier, Scott, Jean, and Storm were in Xavier's office discussing the mutant attack.

"My opinion, Magneto's behind this," Scott said as he turned to the others.

"No I don't think so Scott," Jean told her boyfriend.

"Well Eric is capable of organizing something like this from prison for him it would be irrational," Professor Xavier told them. "It would only hurt his goal of mutant prosperity."

"You mean superiority," Scott corrected as he sat down.

"You're right, if Eric had his way," Professor Xavier said.

"And of course you know how the government would respond. They'll reintroduce the registration act," Storm said in a somewhat angry voice as she sat down as well.

"Or worse, the President could declare a state of emergency," Professor Xavier added. "Place every mutant in the country under arrest."

"Do you think the assassin was working alone," Jean asked Professor Xavier.

"Well, we'll only know that if we find him before the authorities do," Professor Xavier said. "I've been trying to track him using Cerebro. But his movements are inexplicably erratic. But I have more exact coordinates. Storm, Jean I'll need you to take the jet and try and pick him up."

***

"So what, are you not gonna talk to me now," Pyro asked as he followed Melissa to the sitting room.

"That was uncalled for John," Melissa said in an angry voice as she sat down on one of the couches.

"That guy deserved it," Pyro told her as he sat down next to her.

"Why do you have to always show off," Melissa asked as she turned to him.

"I wasn't showing off," Pyro told her as he started to open and close his lighter.

But before Melissa could argue back, they heard the sound of the front doors opening and Rogue's excited voice.

"Logan," Rogue said as she ran up to a man with black spiky hair, long side burns, and dark brown eyes.

"Did Rogue just say Logan," Melissa asked as she turned to Pyro.

"Yeah why," Pyro asked.

"Because that's the guy that Professor Xavier said was like me," Melissa explained. "I can't wait to hear what he found out," Melissa said as she got to her feet.

"What he found out about what," Pyro asked with a confused look on his face as he watched her leave. "What's going on," Pyro asked his girlfriend as he got to his feet and followed her.

When the two entered the main hall, they saw Storm talking with Logan. Pyro and Melissa caught the tail end of the conversation.

"Babysitter," Logan asked with confusion on his face.

"Ah Melissa," Storm said when she saw her. "Just the person I wanted to see. Professor Xavier would like a word with you."

"I was gonna to go to talk to him," Logan said. "Can't it wait?"

"I'm sure Professor Xavier will be happy to see you to Logan," Storm said. "Why don't the two of you head down together? He's using Cerebro."

"Cerebro," Logan asked. "What's a Cerebro?"

"I'll show him where it is Storm," Melissa said.

"Good. It was nice seeing you again Logan," with that said she left the room.

"So, where's Cerebro," Logan asked as he turned to Melissa.

"Follow me," Melissa said. She then turned to Pyro and spoke. "I'll see you later."

"Okay," Pyro said as he watched her and Logan enter the main elevator.

As they rode the elevator down to the subbasement, Logan reached into his pocket and he pulled out a cigar.

"Uh Professor Xavier doesn't allow smoking in the mansion," Melissa told him when she saw him lighting it.

"I'm a grown man kid," Logan told her as he put the cigar in his mouth. "What's he gonna do, ground me?"

A smile appeared on Melissa's face as the elevator doors opened. They stepped out and Logan followed her to the room where Cerebro was. Once they arrived at the room, they saw that the doors were open so they walked in. Melissa had only heard about Cerebro, she had never actually been inside the room before. It was a large round room with a long pathway that led out to the center. You had to be careful when you were walking on the pathway because there was no ground beneath it. All you could see below the platform was blackness. At the end of the pathway was a metal desk with a strange looking helmet sitting on top of it. Professor Xavier was in front of it and he was getting ready to place the helmet on his head when Logan and Melissa entered.

"Logan, my tolerance for your smoking in the mansion aren't withstanding. Continue smoking that in here, and you'll spend the rest of your days under the belief that you're a six year old girl," Professor Xavier warned him.

"You'd do that," Logan asked as he took the cigar out of his mouth.

"I'd have Jean braid your hair," Professor Xavier said.

"I tried to tell him Professor," Melissa said with a small chuckle.

"Welcome back," Professor Xavier said smiling at what Melissa had just said.

Professor Xavier then placed the helmet on his head and the moment he did the doors to the room slid shut. Melissa turned to Logan when she heard him wince in pain and tried hard not to laugh when she saw that he was putting the cigar out in the center of his palm.

"You want us to leave," Logan asked as the burn mark in his palm healed.

"No. Just don't move," Professor Xavier warned them.

Logan and Melissa glanced at each other unsure of what was about to happen next. Just then their eyes grew wide when the dark room suddenly lit up with tiny white lights.

"These lights represent every living person on the planet," Professor Xavier explained. "The white lights are humans. And these are the mutants," Professor Xavier said when the white lights were replaced by red.

Logan and Melissa glanced around the room with shocked looks on their faces when they saw how many mutants there were.

"Through Cerebro, I'm connected to them," Professor Xavier continued. "And they to me. You see, we're not as alone as you two may think."

"I found the base at Alkali Lake," Logan said after a few seconds of silence. Melissa turned to him hoping that he would say he found out something. "There was nothing there," Logan said. A hurt look appeared on Melissa's face. She was hoping that he had found the person who gave them the metal claws. She wanted her nightmares to end.

"The broken line represents the mutant who attacked the President," Professor Xavier said ignoring Logan. Logan rolled his eyes in an annoyed sort of way at being ignored. "I've been finding it difficult to get a lock on him," Professor Xavier continued.

"Can't you just concentrate hard Professor," Melissa asked him.

"If I wanted to kill him yes," Professor Xavier told her. "There," Professor Xavier suddenly said when he spotted the mutant. "Looks like he's finally stopped running."

Professor Xavier closed his eyes and the red lights disappeared and the room turned back to normal.

"I need you to read my mind again," Logan said as he watched Professor Xavier remove the helmet.

"Logan," Professor Xavier said as he faced him. "I'm afraid the results will be the same as before."

"Then read my mind," Melissa said.

"What good would that do kid," Logan asked.

"Because Logan she's like you," Professor Xavier said.

"What do you mean she's like me," Logan asked.

"She has the ability to heal and her skeleton is encased in the same type of metal as your own," Professor Xavier explained. "The only difference is that she has the ability to create fire and she does not have enhanced senses."

Logan turned to Melissa with a shocked look on his face. "But she's only a kid. She can't be no more than," Logan started to say but Melissa cut him off.

"Seventeen years old," Melissa finished.

"She's been suffering from nightmares like you have been Logan," Professor Xavier told him. "I found her by using Cerebro about a year ago. Like you, she has no recollection of the event. I brought her here in hopes of you coming back with answers."

"And like I said, there was nothing there," Logan reminded him. "So read my mind again. We had a deal."

"The mind is not a box that can be simply unlocked and opened. It's a beehive with a million," Professor Xavier started to explain but Logan cut him off.

"Spare me the lecture," Logan said in an angry voice.

"I have no doubt that your amnesia, your adamantium skeletons, your claws are all somehow connected," Professor Xavier explained. "But, sometimes the mind needs to discover things for itself."

"Look," Logan said. He was getting angrier by the second. "Making me suffer is one thing, but she's a kid. Like she said, at least read her mind. If we're alike then there may be some connections here."

"Then that's good news for the both of you," Professor Xavier told them. "You can help each other find answers. We'll talk more when I return. Oh and Logan, if you would be kind enough to watch the children tonight, Scott and I are going to visit an old friend," Professor Xavier said as he left the room.

Logan glared at the Professor as he watched him leave. He then put his cigar back in his mouth and Melissa couldn't help but chuckle.


	3. Nightcrawler

**In this chapter I'll be adding another OC. I'll also be adding a mutant that should have been there in X2. The OC will be my brother's character Michael Gray or Quake. He's Jean's younger brother and looks up to Scott. He and Pyro are also rivals. The other X-Man I'll be adding is Kitty Pryde. We only saw a cameo of her in X2 and my brother and I were upset at this so I decided to have her character in this story. I may also add Gambit in the next chapter because next to Wolverine and Pyro he's my favorite and I was also upset that he wasn't in the movie. But I'm not entirely sure yet. Let me know if you guys would like Gambit in the story.**

**Here's responses to reviews!**

**Raine44354: I'm gald you like my character. And I know I love Logan to.**

**ohlookitsme: Thank you. I'm glad you like it.**

**corbsxx: Thanks. I'll try to update faster.**

**Here's Chapter Three! :)**

Night fell as Storm and Jean arrived in Boston. The two women walked into a church where Professor Xavier had told them that the mutant they were tracking would be.

"These are the coordinates," Jean told Storm as they looked around the old church.

"Get out," an angry voice yelled.

Storm and Jean looked around the church for the source of the voice but they didn't see anyone. The angry voice continued to yell at the two women though they couldn't understand what he was saying.

"He's a teleporter," Jean told Storm with a smile on her face as his voice seemed to move quickly from one spot to another. "That must be why the Professor had trouble locking on to him."

"We're not here to hurt you," Storm told the teleporter. "We just want to talk."

"Get out," the teleporter warned again.

"You sure you don't want to come down," Storm asked.

After they didn't receive an answer, Storm turned to Jean who nodded. Storm's eyes then turned an bright white and a large lightning bolt flew in through the doors of the church hitting the teleporter. The teleporter fell off of the ledge he was on and Jean caught him with her telekinetic power before he hit the ground. Once they got a good look at the teleporter they saw that he was a dark blue color, he had short blue hair, a long tail, three fingers on each hand, and pointed ears. His name was Kurt Wagner aka Nightcrawler.

"Do you have him," Storm asked Jean as the two women walked closer to Nightcrawler.

"He's not going anywhere," Jean said as she turned him to face them with her telekinetic power. "Are you?"

"Please don't kill me," Nightcrawler said with fear in his voice. "I didn't mean to harm anyone."

"Now why would people have gotten that impression," Storm asked with a smile on her face.

"What's your name," Jean asked.

"Wagner," Nightcrawler said. "Kurt Wagner."

***

"There was so much shooting," Nightcrawler said as Jean mended his gunshot wound. "Such fear. And then there was only pain. I could see it all happening...but I couldn't stop myself. It was like a bad dream. Perhaps he is testing me," he said as he pointed to a large crucifix.

"And before you were in the White House, what do you remember," Storm asked.

"Nothing," Nightcrawler said truthfully. "I was here."

"Jean," Storm said as she turned to face her friend.

"I'd rather get him back to the Professor," Jean said.

"The Professor," Nightcrawler asked.

"Did you do these yourself," Storm asked as she looked at the markings on his chest.

"Yes," Nightcrawler said as he rolled over on his side.

"And what about this," Jean asked as she noticed a small hole in the back of his neck.

***

Back at the mansion, Pyro and Melissa were sitting on a couch watching television. Pyro's arm was around Melissa and her head was resting on his shoulder. Just then two teenagers walked into the room. One was about 17 years old. He had short red hair that was somewhat spiky near the top and brown eyes. He wore a red short sleeve shirt, blue jeans, and brown shoes. He was Jean's younger brother and his name was Michael Gray or Mike as he preferred. His codename was Quake because he had the power to create earthquakes as well as create earth shards.

The other was a teenage girl was around 16. She had short brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and brown eyes. She was wearing a pink long sleeve shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes. Her name was Kitty Pryde. Her codename was Shadowcat because she had the ability to phase through any solid object.

The two were dating and when Pyro saw them enter an annoyed look appeared on his face and he turned back to the television screen. Those were two people that he absolutely couldn't stand. Melissa lifted her head off of her boyfriend's shoulder and saw the annoyed look on his face.

"What," Melissa asked.

Pyro didn't respond. He simply nodded towards Kitty and Mike who were walking towards them.

"Oh," Melissa said with a smile on her face as she laid her head back on his shoulder.

"Hi guys," Mike said.

"Hey," Melissa said with a smile on her face.

"What are you doing," Kitty asked.

"Watching TV," Pyro said in a rude voice. "What's it look like we're doing?"

"Geez, you don't have to be a jerk about it," Kitty said. "I just asked a question."

"Well now you know," Pyro told them. "So go away."

"John be nice," Melissa said.

"Is it true," Mike asked.

"Is what true," Melissa asked as she turned to her friend.

"There's rumors going around that Pyro caught the cafeteria in the museum on fire," Mike explained.

Pyro rolled his eyes and he turned to Mike. "I didn't catch the cafeteria on fire," Pyro said in an annoyed voice. "I caught a guy on fire."

Melissa couldn't help it and she let out a small laugh at Pyro's explanation. "That's my boyfriend," Melissa thought to herself with a smile on her face.

"Why'd you do that," Kitty asked.

"What is this twenty questions," Pyro asked. Melissa felt him tense up. He was starting to get angry now.

"Someone's in a bad mood," Mike said.

"I was just fine until you two came into the room," Pyro said as he glared at the two.

"What's going on here," Logan asked as he entered the room. He could definitely feel the tension in the air.

"Pyro's being a jerk," Kitty explained.

"They're being annoying," Pyro defended.

"You're being an ass," Mike argued.

"Enough," Logan said. "If anyone gets to be an ass it's me."

Mike turned to Logan and saw that he had a cigar in his mouth. "Professor Xavier doesn't allow smoking in the mansion Logan."

"Charles isn't here is he," Logan said with a smirk on his face before leaving.

"Wow I don't know who's worse. Logan or Pyro," Kitty said.

Mike chuckled and he and Kitty left the room.

"About time," Pyro said.

Melissa laughed and the two continued watching TV.


	4. Under Attack

Responses to Reviews!

**Superdani akaVioletFairchild: Lol I know that was one of my favorite lines. Since Logan likes to smoke his cigars I had to write something like that in there. :)**

**Raine44354: I know Kurt's cool. But he should have had more fighting scenes in the movie. And I agree with you there. I think Pyro's temper is so cute.**

**Corbsxx: Thank you. I'm glad you like the chapter. And you're right about that, Gambit does rock.**

**Here's Chapter Four! :) Gambit's in this chapter. Yay Gambit lol. **

As night fell, the front doors to the mansion opened up and a young man in his mid twenties walked in. He had shoulder length brown hair and light brown eyes. He was wearing a blue button down shirt, a long black trench coat, black pants, and black shoes. His name was Remy LeBeau aka Gambit. As Logan was heading up to bed he passed the main doors and saw Gambit.

"Who the hell are you," Logan asked as he walked over to the man.

"I am Remy LeBeau," Gambit said in a Cajun accent. "Also known as Gambit. And you must be Wolverine am I correct?"

"Depends, what are you doing here," Logan asked.

"I'm an X-Man," Gambit explained. "Professor Xavier asked me to help watch the children while he was away."

"Right," Logan said. He wasn't sure if he could entirely trust this guy but then again, he didn't really trust anyone to begin with.

"Where is everyone," Gambit asked.

"Sleeping," Logan explained. "Which is where I'm headed right now."

"Well I might as well get some shut eye myself," Gambit said as he headed up the stairs to the dormitories.

Logan rolled his eyes at the Cajun and headed to his own room.

Later that night, Melissa found herself having another nightmare. She saw herself in a large tube filled with a green liquid. Wires were on her and she saw shadowy figures walking around the room. They were muttering something but she couldn't make out what they were saying. She then felt a sharp pain go through her as a strange silver liquid started pouring into her body. She screamed and she sat up in her bed. Cold sweat was pouring down her face and she was breathing heavily.

Melissa turned towards her nightstand and she saw that it was a little after two in the morning. She pulled the covers off of her revealing a long red nightgown. Just then she heard a knock on the door and Pyro's concerned voice from the other side.

"Melissa, are you alright," Pyro asked. "I heard you scream."

Melissa smiled when she heard how concerned he was. "I'm fine," she assured him as she put her robe on and opened the door.

"Are you sure," Pyro asked.

"Yeah, it was just another nightmare," Melissa told him.

"Same one," Pyro asked her.

"Yep," Melissa said. "I'm gonna head down and get a drink."

"You want some company," Pyro asked.

"No that's okay," Melissa said. "You get some rest."

"Alright," Pyro said. He then turned around and walked back to his and Bobby's room which was across the hall from her own.

Melissa smiled before she walked down the stairs to the kitchen. As she walked over to the cupboard to get a soda she didn't notice that there were three other people in the room.

"Hey kid," Logan said.

Melissa almost jumped out of her skin. She spun around and faced Logan, Bobby, and Mike. Her claws were out and fire surrounded her hands.

"Whoa, whoa it's us," Bobby said when he saw that she was about to strike.

"Oh," Melissa said as she made the claws go back into her hands and the fire disappeared. "Sorry about that. I guess I should have warned you guys that I don't like being sneaked up on."

"I'll try and remember that," Logan said with a grin on his face as he put his soda down on the table.

Melissa walked over to them and she sat down beside Logan. After removing the lid off of her soda she turned to Bobby. "You wouldn't mind would ya," Melissa asked as she held her warm soda out to him.

"Nope," Bobby said with a smile on his face as he took her soda from her and blew into it making ice form on the inside and out.

"Thanks," Melissa said as she took her drink from him and took a sip.

"Sure thing," Bobby said.

"What's everyone doing up," Melissa asked.

"Felt like a snack," Mike told them as he indicated his and Bobby's ice cream dishes.

"What about you kid," Logan asked.

"Nightmare," Melissa said. "You?"

"Same," Logan said as he took another sip of his soda.

Just then Logan heard the sound of footsteps and he got to his feet.

"What is it," Mike asked as he looked at Logan.

"Shh," Logan told him as he continued to listen.

He then left the room and the three teenagers got to their feet.

"Did you guys hear that," Melissa asked when she thought she heard the sound of footsteps outside the room.

When the three weren't paying attention, a soldier walked into the room aiming his gun at him.

"You picked the wrong house bub," Logan said as he came up from behind the soldier and put his arm around his neck.

Melissa, Bobby, and Mike spun around when Logan said this and they were shocked to see the soldier. But before Logan could finish the soldier off, an ear piercing scream filled the mansion. The three teenagers fell to their knees and placed their hands over their ears to try and block out the sound but that didn't help much. The soldier started firing rapidly as Logan let go of him to cover his ears from the earsplitting pain.

Bobby and Mike dived behind the counter to avoid the bullets from the soldier's gun and as Melissa went to dive behind it as well a bullet hit her shoulder. Melissa winced in pain when she felt the bullet penetrate her skin. But luckily, she had healing powers so the bullet popped out almost as fast as it entered. Then the earsplitting scream suddenly stopped and Logan was able to jab his claws into the soldier. Once Logan killed him, he spun around to the three frightened looking teens and spoke.

"You guys alright," Logan asked.

The three teenagers couldn't seem to find their voices so they settled for nodding.

Gambit rushed out of his room and he had his deck of cards in one hand and a staff in the other. As he turned a corner he saw at least ten soldiers making their way towards them with their guns drawn.

"Now I know you don't want to mess with me," Gambit said with a grin on his face. The soldiers aimed their guns at Gambit and continued walking towards him. "Have it your way then," Gambit said as he charged at the soldiers. His staff started glowing a purple color and he started swinging it at the soldiers. Once the staff collided with each solider they fell to the ground. When it there were only five soldiers left, Gambit jumped backwards and tossed a few cards at them. The cards exploded on contact taking out the rest of the soldiers.

Logan and the three teens walked out of the kitchen and Logan saw that more soldiers were heading their way. "Wait here," Logan warned the teens as he popped out his claws and started making his way towards the soldiers.

As Melissa watched Logan take out the soldiers, she noticed that Mike and Bobby had taken off towards the elevators.

"Where are you going," Melissa asked as the elevator doors started to shut.

"I've got to find Rogue," Bobby told her.

"And I've got to find Kitty," Mike said.

Before Melissa could answer back the elevator doors shut. She spun around and started running towards the main stairs. She ran up them and as she turned a corner she bumped into Pyro.

"John," Melissa said with relief in her voice when she saw her boyfriend.

"Melissa," Pyro said as he pulled her into a quick hug. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Melissa assured him. "What about you?"

"I'm okay to. Come on let's get out of here," Pyro said as he grabbed her hand and the two took off down the stairs again.

But when they made it down the stairs and turned a corner, they saw a small group of soldiers standing in front of them. The two teens backed away as the soldiers aimed their guns at them. But before they got a chance to fire, there was a small explosion from behind the soldiers causing them to fly in different directions. When the smoke from the explosion cleared, Pyro and Melissa saw Gambit standing there twirling a card in between his fingers.

"You kids alright," Gambit asked.

Pyro and Melissa nodded and Gambit motioned for them to follow which they didn't protest. With Gambit protecting them, they made it passed most of the soldiers. They soon ran into Bobby, Rogue, Kitty, and Mike who were watching Logan take out a few soldiers.

"I found two more," Gambit told Logan.

"Good," Logan said as he popped his claws back into his hands. "Get them out of here."

"All the exits are blocked off," Gambit said.

"There's a secret exit over here," Kitty said as she pointed towards one of the walls.

Everyone rushed towards it and Logan opened the exit as they heard more soldiers getting closer.

"Get in! Quick," Logan ordered.

Mike and Kitty were the first in followed by Gambit, Bobby, and Rogue. Melissa went to get in but she stopped when she saw Logan pop his claws out again.

"Logan come on," Melissa said.

"Go," Logan told her.

Melissa didn't argue and climbed into the small hole. She turned around to wait for Logan but he slammed the door shut in her face.


	5. The Drake Home

Responses to Reviews

**Raine44354: Yeah I did hear something about them calling Wolverine Origins X-Men 4. It was Wolverine's story. It had nothing to do with the X-Men. Professor Xavier hadn't even started the X-Men yet. But I am excited that they are making another X-Men live action movie to be released in 2010. It's an orgin film of how the X-Men came to be. And Gambit's going to be in it. Yay Gambit! lol.**

**Corbsxx: Thank you. I'm glad you liked Gambit. I wanted to word what he said right because of his cajun accent and where he was from. Not to mention I wanted to have him fight more with his cards.**

**Superdani akaVioletFairchild: Lol. I know I love Gambit to.**

**CaptainWarheart: Thank you. I'm glad you liked your character Quake. I'm not sure when I'll have him and the other students fight yet. Like I said, I'll be changing this story around due to the extra characters and all so I may have a scene where the students get to fight.**

**Here's the Fifth Chapter! :)**

"You wanna shoot me! Shoot me," Logan said in an angry voice as faced a small army of soldiers and popped his claws out.

"Don't shoot him," a male voice ordered as he started walking towards him. "Not yet. Wolverine, well I must admit this is certainly the last place I'd expect to find you. How long has it been? Fifteen years? You haven't changed one bit. Me, on the other hand, nature," the man known as William Stryker said as he came into view.

"What happened," Rogue asked.

"Logan shut the exit," Melissa told her.

"Come on kids," Gambit told them.

"No we can't leave," Rogue said. "We've got to do something they're gonna kill him."

"He can handle himself let's go," Pyro told her.

"John he needs our help," Melissa said.

"Please Gambit," Rogue said. "You've got to do something."

"I was told to get ya out of here," Gambit told her. "And that's what I'm gonna do."

"I have a bad feeling here," Melissa begged. "I know something's gonna happen to him if we just leave."

"Fine," Gambit said with a sigh of defeat. He then turned to Bobby. "Iceman, I've got an idea," Gambit said. "But I'm gonna need your help."

***

"I didn't realize Xavier was taken in animals," Stryker said. "Even animals unique as you."

"Who are you," Logan asked.

"Don't you remember," Stryker asked with a smile on his face.

As Logan started making his way over to the man, a large ice block appeared in between them.

"NO! NO," Logan shouted in an angry voice.

"Logan come on let's go," Rogue said as she, Bobby, and Gambit stuck their heads out of the exit.

"Better get a move on Wolverine," Gambit said.

"Go I'll be fine," Logan told them.

"Can't do that Wolverine," Gambit said.

"Go," Logan said as he saw the shadowed figure of Stryker from the other side putting a bomb in the ice. "Keep going," Logan said as he entered the secret exit and shut it.

Once the ice exploded, Stryker saw that Logan had disappeared.

***

Logan and Gambit led the kids to the garage where they found a van that would fit all of them.

"I'm driving," Pyro said as he rushed to open the driver's side door but Logan stopped him.

"Maybe next time," Logan said as he pushed him out of the way and got in the driver's seat.

Rogue opened the passenger's door and she sat in the middle so Gambit had room up front as well. Kitty and Mike got the two seats in the middle of the van, and Pyro, Melissa, and Bobby sat in the back.

"This is one of Cyclops's vehicles," Mike informed Logan.

"Oh yeah," Logan said with a smile on his face as he popped him middle claw out and put it in the ignition.

Logan then put the van in drive and sped out of the garage. Once they were on the main road Pyro spoke up.

"What the hell was that back there," Pyro asked.

"Stryker. His name is Stryker," Logan told them.

"Who is he," Rogue asked.

"I can't remember," Logan said.

"Do you think he has some kind of a connection with you and I Logan," Melissa asked.

"Maybe," Logan said.

"Why were they attacking the school," Mike asked.

"Yeah, what did they want," Kitty added.

"I'm not sure," Logan told them.

"Here," Rogue said as she removed Logan's dog tags from her wrist and handed them to him. "This is yours."

Logan took the tags from her and he put them around his neck. After an awkward silence, Pyro made his way up to the front.

"I don't like uncomfortable silences," Pyro explained as he reached for the stereo.

"What are you doing," Rogue asked.

Pyro hit a button on the stereo and the song Bye Bye Bye started blaring. Everyone in the van groaned when they heard the song.

"Yeah you can change the station Pyro," Mike told him.

"I was planning on it," Pyro said.

"Aw man, I like this song," Kitty said.

"Too bad," Pyro told her as he pushed a button. "I don't think that's the CD player," Pyro said as a secret compartment opened up revealing a small device that looked like a phone.

"Whoa," Logan said as he took the small device out of the compartment and pressed a button on it making it grow about an inch. "Sit back," Logan told Pyro.

Pyro did as he was told and sat back down in between Melissa and Bobby.

"So where are we going," Mike asked.

"Storm and Jean are in Boston we'll head that way," Logan told them.

"My parents live in Boston," Bobby told Logan.

"Good," Logan said.

After about a half an hour of riding, Pyro began to open and close his lighter. It only took about five minutes for the repeated clicking to start getting on everyone's nerves.

"Can you cut that out please," Bobby asked.

"Look, I already explained that I don't like uncomfortable silences," Pyro said. "I need some kind of noise."

"Oh hold on," Mike said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a gameboy and turned it on. "I've got just the thing."

All of a sudden the Tetris theme started blaring throughout the van.

"What kind of music is that," Gambit asked.

"Ooh Tetris," Kitty said in an excited voice. "I love that game."

"Yeah I think I'll stick to playing with my lighter thanks," Pyro said as he continued to open and close it.

"That music is annoying kid," Logan said. "Turn the sound down."

"Fine, I'm turning it down," Mike said.

"You guys are no fun," Kitty said.

Melissa chuckled as she laid her head on Pyro shoulder. Pyro turned to her and a grin appeared on his face.

***

As morning arrived, Logan and the others arrived at Bobby's home. Bobby unlocked the front door and everyone walked inside.

"Mom, dad, Ronny," Bobby shouted as he shut the front door. "Anybody home?!" When no one answered he turned to his friends. "I'll try and find you some clothes." He then turned to Pyro and saw that he was opening and closing his lighter again. "Don't burn anything," Bobby said before walking off.

Rogue, Mike, and Kitty smiled before following Bobby. As Logan and Gambit headed into the kitchen Pyro turned to his girlfriend and spoke.

"I can't believe Iceman's gonna to tell his family that he's a mutant. Might as well pack his bags right now," Pyro said before leaving.

Bobby soon found everyone a change of clothes and told them where they could change. After Melissa finished changing into a black short sleeve shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes she left the room and walked down the hall to where Pyro was changing. She waited a few seconds before knocking on the door.

"John," Melissa said. "You dressed?"

"Yeah, you can come in," Pyro said from the other side.

Melissa opened the door and walked into the room. When she stepped inside she saw that Pyro was looking at some pictures on a dresser with a sad look on his face. She couldn't remember ever seeing Pyro look so hurt.

"Are you okay," Melissa asked as she walked over to him.

"Must be nice," Pyro said without answering her question.

"What," Melissa asked.

"To have a family that actually cares," Pyro said.

Melissa didn't know how to respond to this. She had never heard him speak like this before. She had never seen him this sad either. It was like she was talking to a completely different person. Pyro sighed and he sat down on a chair and took out his lighter and began to open and close it. Apparently it was getting a little uncomfortable for him.

"You have a family don't you," Melissa asked.

"Why do you think I came to the mansion," Pyro asked a little angrier then he intended. He then realized that he had yelled at Melissa when he looked up at her and saw the shocked look on her face. "I...I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Melissa told him. "And you don't have to hold everything in you know. It's not healthy."

"Look who's talking," Pyro said with a chuckle as he got to his feet and walked over to her.

Melissa couldn't help but smile at the smirk on his face. It was true. She held a lot in herself but she had her reasons. Of course she was sure that Pyro had his reasons to.

Once Pyro made his way over to her he placed his hands on her waist and he leaned in until they were only inches apart. He looked into Melissa's eyes and made sure that it was okay to kiss her before doing so. He didn't want to kiss her right away because each time he had come close to kissing her she had pushed him away. She was so afraid to get close to anyone. But this time she didn't so he leaned in and kissed her. The moment their lips met, they both felt a warm surge go through each other. Maybe it was the fact that they had fire abilities. Or maybe they were right for each other.

Just then they heard an angry male voice from downstairs which caused the two to separate.

"Who the hell are you," the man asked in a loud voice.

"Looks like Iceman's parents are home," Pyro said with a smirk on his face.

"Come on," Melissa said as she grabbed Pyro's hand and led him out of the room and downstairs where she saw Bobby's mom, dad, and brother staring at Logan and Gambit who were standing in the kitchen.

Bobby rushed downstairs shortly after with Rogue, Kitty, and Mike.

"Honey, aren't you supposed to be at school," Mrs. Drake asked when she saw her son.

"Bobby who who are these guys," Mr. Drake asked as he indicated Logan and Gambit.

"Uh...this is Professor Logan," Bobby said as he turned to Logan. "And this is Professor LeBeau," Bobby said as he pointed to Gambit. He then turned back to his parents. "There's something I need to tell you."

***

There was an awkward silence as everyone walked into the living room and sat down. Mrs. Drake sat on a sofa with Bobby, Rogue, and Bobby's brother. Kitty and Mike sat down on the smaller sofa. Logan and Gambit who had decided to stand, were leaning against a wall. Mr. Drake was sitting in an armchair. And Pyro was sitting in an armchair as well with Melissa sitting on one of the armrests.

Bobby then went into detail of how he was a mutant and he was really attending a school for mutants instead of going to a boarding school. He also explained that everyone in the room was a mutant as well. Another awkward silence had followed after Bobby told his family this. Pyro took out his lighter and began to open and close it. After waiting for a little over a minute, Mrs. Drake finally spoke.

"So, when did you first know you were uh...uh," Mrs. Drake tried to say but the repeated clicking noises from Pyro's lighter was making it hard for her so Pyro took over.

"A mutant," Pyro asked.

"Would you cut that out," Mrs. Drake asked Pyro.

"John," Melissa whispered as she turned to her boyfriend.

Pyro rolled his eyes in an annoyed sort of way and he placed his lighter back into his pocket. "He's back," Melissa thought to herself.

"You have to understand," Mr. Drake said. "We thought Bobby was going to a school for the gifted."

"Technically he was," Mike said and Kitty nodded her head in agreement.

"Look, Bobby is gifted," Rogue said as she turned to his parents.

"We know that. We just didn't realize," Mr. Drake started to say but his wife cut him off.

"We still love you Bobby," Mrs. Drake told her son. "It's just this mutant problem is a little," she started to say but Logan cut him off.

"What mutant problem," Logan asked in an angry voice.

"Complicated," Mrs. Drake finished.

"What exactly are you two Professors of," Mr. Drake asked Logan and Gambit.

"Art," Logan lied.

"Music," Gambit lied as well.

Melissa and Pyro turned to each other with grins on their faces and Melissa was sure that she heard Kitty and Mike chuckle a little.

"You should see what Bobby can do," Rogue told his family.

As Bobby's mother put her tea cup to her mouth to take a sip, Bobby reached out his finger and he touched the cup. Within seconds the tea froze and a shocked look appeared on her face.

"Bobby," Mrs. Drake said in shock as she tipped the frozen tea out of her glass and onto the small plate.

"I can do a lot more than that," Bobby told his mom.

Mrs. Drake placed the cup and the frozen tea on the coffee table with a somewhat frightened look on her face now. Melissa turned to Pyro and saw that he had a big smirk on his face and was chuckling at her frightened look. Melissa elbowed Pyro in the side and he turned to her.

"What," Pyro asked.

"Stop it," Melissa said.

Just then an angry look appeared on Ronny's face and he left the room and ran upstairs.

"Ronny," Mrs. Drake called after him but he didn't come back. "This is all my fault," Mrs. Drake said as she lowered her head.

"Actually we discovered that males are the ones who carry the mutant gene and pass it on so it's his fault," Pyro said as he indicated Bobby's father.

"John," Melissa said in an angry voice.

"What, it's true," Pyro told her.

"Yeah but you didn't have to say it that way," Kitty added.

The others weren't aware that Ronny was watching from upstairs. He had a phone in his hand and he dialed 911.

"911, please state your emergency," an operator said.

"I need the police," Ronny told the woman. "There are people in our house. They won't let us leave."


	6. Pyro's Temper hits its Breaking Point

Responses to Reviews

**Superdani akaVioletFairChild: I know I hated Bobby's brother to. He was such a jerk.**

**Raine44354: Yep Melissa is like Logan. And I can't tell you that yet. It would give it away lol.**

**Corbsxx: Thank you. I'm glad you liked the chapter.**

**Cappsy: Thank you. For the most part it does follow the second movie I just wanted to do a little something different.**

**Here's Chapter Six! :)**

Back on the X-Jet, Storm had been trying to contact some of the other mutants from the X-Mansion but so far she didn't have any luck.

"Nobody's responding. I can't get a signal," Storm said with frustration.

"Why don't you take a break I'll keep trying," Jean told her.

"Alright," Storm said as she stood up and walked over to Nightcrawler.

His eyes were closed and he was speaking in a different language. He didn't notice that she was watching him until she sat down.

"So what are they," Storm asked indicating the markings on him.

"They're angelic symbols," Nightcrawler explained. "Passed onto mankind by the archangel Gabriel."

"They're beautiful," Storm told him. "How many do you have?"

"One for every sin. So quite a few," Nightcrawler said with a small smile on his face.

After a few seconds of silence Nightcrawler spoke again.

"You and Miss Gray are school teachers," Nightcrawler asked.

"Yes," Storm said. "At a school for people like us. Where we can be safe."

"Safe from what," Nightcrawler asked with confusion on his face.

"Everyone else," Storm said.

"You know outside of the circus most people were afraid of me," Nightcrawler explained. "But I didn't hate them. I pitied them. Do you know why?"

Storm shook her head and Nightcrawler continued.

"Because most people will never no anything beyond what they see with their own two eyes," Nightcrawler told her.

"Well I gave up on pity a long time ago," Storm said with anger in her voice.

"Someone so beautiful should not be so angry," Nightcrawler said as he placed a hand on her cheek.

"Sometimes anger...can help you survive," Storm told him.

"So can faith," Nightcrawler reminded her.

"Storm," Jean called from the front of the jet. "I found an active com device."

"Where," Storm asked.

***

During another awkward moment of silence at the Drake home, the sound of a cellphone ringing was heard. Everyone looked around wondering whose it was until Logan realized it was coming from the device that he had taken from Cyclops's car.

"Oh it's for me," Logan said as he took the com link out from his pocket and walked outside.

"Bobby," Mrs. Drake said after Logan stepped outside. "Have you tried not being a mutant?"

"No one's left Jean," Logan said as he spoke into the com. "Soldiers came."

"What about the children," Storm asked.

"Some of them escaped," Logan said. "But I'm not sure about the rest."

"We haven't been able to reach the Professor or Scott either," Jean told him.

"Where are you Logan," Storm asked.

"Boston with Bobby Drake's family," Logan said.

"Okay. We're on our way," Storm assured him.

"And Storm, make it fast," Logan said as he shut off the com and placed it back into his pocket. When he turned around to enter the house, he stopped because he heard a rustling noise from behind him. He looked in the glass of the patio door and saw policemen running behind him. He quickly entered the house and walked into the living room. "We have to go now," Logan told everyone.

"Why," Rogue asked.

"Now," Logan ordered.

"What's going on Logan," Gambit asked as he and the students followed him outside.

Logan popped his claws out as they made their way outside. When Bobby shut the patio doors behind them, they saw that they were surrounded by police officers.

"Drop the knives and put your hands in the air," an officer warned Logan as he aimed a gun at him.

"What's going on here," Gambit asked as he looked at the officers.

"Ronny," Bobby said.

"I said drop the knives," the officer ordered again.

"Open the door," another officer ordered Bobby's parents as he banged on the glass.

When his parents didn't respond an officer broke the glass and he and another officer entered the house. Kitty jumped at the sound of the glass shattering and she grabbed a hold of Mike's arm.

"This is just a misunderstanding," Logan told the officers.

"Put the knives down," the officer ordered again.

"I can't," Logan told him. He then raised his right hand towards the officers and spoke. "Look," but before he had a chance to finish what he was going to say the officer shot him.

Rogue and Kitty screamed as the bullet hit Logan in the center of the head. Out of reflex, Melissa popped her claws out but the next second she wished she hadn't because she was shot as well.

"NO," Pyro shouted as he watched his girlfriend fall to the ground next to Logan.

Gambit turned to Mike and saw that he was starting to use his powers. Gambit placed a hand on his shoulder when he saw that Mike's arms were starting to encase themselves in rock.

"I wouldn't do that," Gambit warned. "Two of us already got shot."

"But," Mike started to say but the officer that shot Logan and Melissa spoke.

"The rest of you on the ground now," the officer ordered.

Mike glared at the officer and his arms turned back to normal and he got down on the ground with the rest of his friends.

"Look kid I said on the ground," the officer told Pyro who was the only one still standing.

"We don't want to hurt you kid," a female officer told Pyro.

Pyro looked down at his girlfriend and an angry look appeared on his face. "You know all those dangerous mutants you hear about on the news," Pyro asked the officers as he opened his lighter and turned to the one who shot Logan and Melissa. "I'm the worst one," the small flame in the lighter grew and he shot a wave of fire at the officer. He then spun around and sent another wave of fire at the female officer that was standing on the other side of him. Once he took out those two officers, he spun around and faced the house and sent another wave of fire at two more officers inside.

Rogue and the others watched with shock on their faces as Pyro continued to send waves of fire at the officers.

"Stop Pyro," Gambit ordered.

Pyro ignored Gambit and he sent a wave of fire at a police car. When the wave of fire collided with the vehicle it flew up into the air and hit the ground hard knocking two police officers off of their feet.

As Pyro continued to attack the officers, Melissa's healing factor started kicking in and the bullet popped out of her head. The small hole healed where the bullet was and she opened her eyes. A look of shock appeared on her face when she saw Pyro send another wave of fire at a second police car making it fly through the air like the first. She glanced up at Pyro and saw that he had an angry look on his face as he sent another wave of fire at a police car that was pulling into the driveway.

"John stop," Kitty pleaded. "This is getting out of hand."

Pyro ignored her just as he had ignored Gambit. But as he sent another wave of fire at another police car he suddenly started to groan in pain as the flame in his lighter turned back to normal. Melissa turned her head and saw that Rogue had grabbed a hold of his ankle and she was using his powers to put the fire out. Pyro was now on his knees and he was gasping for breath as the color in his face left him.

"Rogue stop," Melissa pleaded as she got to her knees. "You're gonna kill him! Please stop!"

Pyro turned his head and saw that Melissa was on her knees next to him. He looked like he was about to pass out at any moment.

"Rogue please," Melissa begged again.

Rogue finally let go of Pyro when the flames were under control. Mike looked up in the sky and saw that the X-Jet was coming in for a landing.

"Guys look," Mike said.

"About time," Gambit said as he, Mike, Kitty, and Bobby got to their feet.

Logan's healing factor began to kick in, and the bullet popped out of his head and the small hole healed. Logan opened his eyes and got to his feet. Melissa helped Pyro to his feet and Rogue got up as well. Logan glanced around the yard and saw that all of the police cars were burnt and he glanced at Pyro who gave him a small grin.

Everyone ran down the front steps towards the jet. Logan stopped however when he saw the officer that had shot him, aiming his gun at him. A smirk appeared on Logan's face when he saw how frightened the officer looked. He then followed the others to the jet. Bobby stayed behind a moment to look back at his house. He saw his family in a window and he looked at them for a moment with a sad expression on his face before getting on the jet as well.


	7. The Aerial Chase

Responses to Reviews

**Corbsxx: Thank you. I know I hated the part where Rogue used her powers on Pyro. She could have killed him.**

**Cappsy: Thanks. Yeah I always wanted a better explanation of why Pyro attacked the police officers myself. They didn't really give any real reason why he attacked them.**

**Raine44354: I know I felt bad for Bobby to. Even though Bobby isn't one of my favorite characters in X-Men you still have to feel bad for him.**

**Here's Chapter Seven sorry it's a little short. :)**

Pyro and Melissa were the first to enter the jet. Once they entered, their eyes grew wide when they saw Kurt.

"Guten Tag," Nightcrawler said in a friendly voice when he saw them.

Pyro and Melissa glanced at each other as they took their seats near the front of the jet. Rogue and Bobby entered next followed by Mike and Kitty with Logan and Gambit bringing up the rear.

"Who the hell is this," Logan asked as he indicated Kurt.

"Kurt Wagner," Nightcrawler told him. "But in the Munich Circus I was known as the Incredible Nightcrawler."

"Yeah save it," Logan said rather rudely. "Storm."

"We're out of here," Storm said as the jet rose into the air.

Pyro turned to Melissa and saw that she was looking at him with a small hint of fear in her eyes. It was like she was expecting him to go off at any moment.

"Would you stop looking at me like that," Pyro asked her.

"Like what," Melissa asked.

But before Pyro could answer he was interuptted by Logan.

"How far are we," Logan asked as he walked up to the front of the jet where Jean and Storm were.

"We're actually coming up on the mansion now," Jean told him.

"I've got two signals approaching," Storm told them. "They're coming in fast."

"Unidentified aircraft," an angry female voice said over the intercom. "You are ordered to descend to 20,000 feet. Return with our escort to Hanscom Airport Base. You have ten seconds to comply."

"Wow somebody's angry," Storm said.

"And I wonder why," Logan said in an angry voice as he glanced at Pyro who responded by rolling his eyes.

"I tried to tell him to stop," Gambit explained.

"What happened," Jean asked.

"Pyro went off on a bunch of police officers," Mike explained.

"Shut the hell up Quake," Pyro said in an angry voice as he turned to Mike. "I had every right to use my powers on them."

"Alright that's enough," Jean said.

"We are coming up alongside you to escort you to Hanscom Airport Base," the female voice told them over the intercom. "Lower your altitude now," she ordered as a jet appeared on each side of the X-Jet. "Repeat lower your altitude to 20,000 feet. This is your last warning."

"They're falling back," Storm said as the jets slowed down to get behind the X-Jet. "They're marking us," Storm said with shock on her face as she looked down at the radar.

"What," Logan asked.

"They're gonna fire," Storm shouted. "Hang on!"

As Logan rushed back to his seat, the X-Jet started picking up speed. Everyone started panicking as they began to strap themselves in. Rogue however was panicking so much that she couldn't put her harness on.

"I've got to shake them," Storm said as she grabbed a hold of the controls and made the jet do a loop that made it feel like everyone's stomachs did a small flip.

"Please don't do that again," Pyro said.

"I agree," Logan said.

As Storm tried her best to lose the two jets Logan spoke in an angry voice.

"Don't we have any weapons in this heat?!"

Just as Logan asked this, Storm's eyes suddenly turned white and dark clouds started filling the sky. Everyone looked out the windows curiously when this happened. But the moment they looked out them they wished they hadn't. They're eyes grew wide when they saw tornado after tornado appear. Storm was weaving the jet through the tornadoes easily as she kept creating more. There had to be close to a hundred tornadoes. The two jets that were following them weren't having as easy of a time avoiding the tornadoes as Storm was. If the two pilots kept on chasing after the X-Men they would get themselves killed. They decided to call off the chase but before they ejected themselves from their jets, one of the pilots managed to lock onto the X-Jet. The pilot then fired two missiles at the X-Jet before ejecting herself from her jet.

Once Storm saw that the two jets weren't chasing them anymore, her eyes turned back to normal and the tornadoes disappeared.

"Everybody okay back there," Jean asked as she glanced back at her friends.

"No," Logan told her.

"Hey Storm," Mike asked.

"Yes Quake," Storm said.

"Could you give us a warning next time you do that," Mike asked.

"Yeah a warning would be good," Kitty agreed.

A smile appeared on Storm's face but it quickly faded when the radar started to beep.

"What's going on," Gambit asked.

"Oh my god there's two of them," Storm said with panic in her voice when she saw the two missiles appear on radar.

Storm turned to Jean and saw that she was concentrating hard. Suddenly her eyes began to glow an orange color and one of the missiles that were chasing them exploded.

"There's one more," Storm told her. Jean tried to concentrate on the second missile but was having difficulty in doing so. "Jean," Storm asked when she saw the missile getting closer to them.

"Oh god," Jean gasped when she realized that she couldn't stop it.

Right after she said this, the missile collided with the back of the X-Jet causing a small explosion. Melissa glanced behind her and saw that the back of the jet had been blown off. She grabbed the armrests of her seat tightly as the jet began to plummet to the ground. Then to everyone's horror, Rogue was suddenly sucked out of the jet.

"Rogue," Bobby screamed when he saw his girlfriend fly out of the jet.

"No," Logan shouted.

As Rogue began to plummet to the ground thinking that she was about to die, Nightcrawler suddenly teleported out of the jet and grabbed a hold of her. After making sure that he had her, he teleported back into the jet. Once they made it back into the X-Jet, everyone began to notice that it seemed to be slowing down. Then they heard a noise from behind them and saw that the back of the jet was starting to close.

"Jean," Storm asked as she glanced at her friend.

"It's not me," Jean told her.

Just then the jet came to a sudden stop. Everyone looked out of the windshield and they saw Magneto and Mystique looking up at them with smiles on their faces. Magneto was using his ability to control metal to keep the jet in the air.

"When will these people learn how to fly," Magneto asked Mystique with a smile on his face as he kept the jet steady with his powers.


	8. Don't be Afraid

**Raine44354: I know, Magneto may not be one of my favorite characters but that was one of my favorite lines to.**

**Corbsxx: Thank you.**

**Here's Chapter Eight! :)**

"This is bullshit," Pyro said in an angry voice as he sat down on a large rock.

"What is," Melissa asked her boyfriend as dropped some firewood into the fire pit.

"That we can't hear the discussion that the _adults_are having," Pyro said as he looked up at her.

"Oh would you get over it already," Mike asked as he continued to try and start the fire.

"So you're telling me that you're not the least bit upset that we can't hear what they're talking about," Pyro asked him.

"No I'm not," Mike told him. He then looked up at Pyro and Melissa and spoke. "And could one of you possibly help with starting the fire? This is impossible," Mike said with frustration in his voice as he threw the two sticks he was rubbing together.

"Sorry I don't like using my fire powers," Melissa told him as she sat next to Pyro.

"Why," Rogue asked as she and Kitty finished putting up a tent.

"Yeah what's so bad about you using your fire powers," Kitty asked.

"Well that's something you'll just have to wonder isn't it," Melissa asked as she got to her feet and walked away from them.

"Someone's cranky," Kitty said.

"Nice going," Pyro said as he stood up and followed Melissa.

"Hey we still need a fire here," Bobby called after Pyro.

Pyro snapped his fingers as he walked away from them and the wood in the fire pit caught fire. "Happy," Pyro asked as his figure faded in the shadows.

***

After a few moments of walking, Pyro found Melissa leaning against a tree. He walked over to her and spoke. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Melissa assured him. "I'll be fine."

"You know I hate to say it but that was a good question that Shadowcat asked," Pyro said. "Why don't you like using your fire powers?"

"Ever wonder why my codename is Eruption," Melissa asked as she turned to him.

"Not really," Pyro told her. "Why?"

"If I tell you do you promise you won't tell anyone else," Melissa asked.

"Yeah I promise," Pyro said.

"I lose myself when I use my fire powers," Melissa explained. "Whether I create the fire or manipulate the fire. Professor Xavier's tried to help me learn control but failed. I'm dangerous when I use it. I can't seem to stop. So, Professor Xavier said for the time being it's best if I don't use that power until he can figure something out. I'm terrified of that power. That's why I was looking at you like I was afraid of you awhile ago. Because of how much damage you did with your fire power."

"I had no idea," Pyro said as he put a comforting arm around her. "And I'm sorry for scaring you. I was just pissed that you got shot. All that was on my mind was to do a lot of damage to those police officers."

"It's okay. I understand why you did it. Thank you for caring," Melissa said. She then gave him a peck on the lips.

"No problem," Pyro said with a grin on his face.

"I think I'm gonna head to bed," Melissa told her boyfriend with a small yawn. "Night."

"Good night," Pyro told her.

***

Everyone got up early the next morning so they could head to Alkali Lake. Within fifteen minutes, they had all the tents packed into the jet and they were on their way. Pyro and Melissa were sitting next to Magneto and Mystique on one of the longer seats. Pyro had his lighter out and he was opening and closing it. Melissa was watching Mike, Rogue, Kitty, and Bobby complain about not having their own uniforms.

"Why don't we get uniforms," Rogue asked as they stared at a few uniforms in a glass case.

"Yeah where's ours," Bobby asked Logan.

"They're on order," Logan said as he walked away from them. "Should arrive in a few years."

"Ha ha very funny Logan," Mike said as they watched him leave.

Kitty was about to say something but she was interuptted by the sound of Magneto laughing. She, Rogue, Bobby, and Mike spun around and stared at him and Mystique.

"We love what you've done with your hair," Magneto told Rogue with a smile on his face.

Rogue glared at him as she removed her right glove. But before she could do any harm to Magneto Bobby grabbed her and pulled her away.

"Hey," Bobby told her. "Come on let's go."

"Yeah we don't want to start anything," Mike said.

With that said, the four teens left leaving Pyro and Melissa alone with Magneto and Mystique. After an awkward silence, Melissa was the first to speak.

"So, they say you're the bad guy," Melissa said as she turned to Magneto.

"Is that what they say," Magneto asked with a small smile on his face.

Melissa nodded and Pyro happened to notice Magneto's helmet sitting next to him.

"That's a dorky looking helmet. What's it for," Pyro asked.

"This dorky looking helmet is the only thing that's going to protect me from the real bad guys," Magneto told him. Magneto then used his ability to control metal to make Pyro's lighter float into his hand. "What are your names?"

"John," Pyro told Magneto.

"Melissa," Melissa told him.

"What are your real names," Magneto asked as he turned to them.

Pyro and Melissa glanced at each other then Pyro focused on his lighter. He then held out his right hand and the flame within the lighter appeared in the palm of his right hand. "Pyro," Pyro told Magneto.

"Quite a talent you have there Pyro," Magneto said with a smile on his face.

"I can only manipulate the fire," Pyro told Magneto as he closed his right hand extinguishing the flame. "I can't create it."

"You are a god among insects," Magneto told him. "Never let anyone tell you different," he then handed Pyro back his lighter and he turned to Melissa. "And your name?"

"Eruption," Melissa told Magneto.

"And what can you do," Magneto asked.

"I can heal and I have metal claws," Melissa told him.

"I see," Magneto said. "But those powers really don't go with your name."

"I can also create and manipulate fire," Melissa said. "I just don't like to use that power that's all. I lose myself when I use that power so I'm afraid to use it."

"You should never be afraid to use your gift Eruption," Magneto told her.

Pyro and Melissa glanced at each other after Magneto said this. Melissa was about to say something to Pyro but they were interrupted by Logan.

"We're here," Logan told them as they felt the jet descending.


	9. The Plan

Responses to Reviews!

**Cappsy: Thank you. And I've always thought some of the scenes were short as well. I thought they should have made the camp scene longer in the movie. **

**Raine44354: I know I love Logan to. He's my second favorite next to Pyro.**

**Corbsxx: Thanks I'm glad you liked the chapter.**

**Ohlookitsme: I know I've always loved that scene when Magneto talks to Pyro as well.**

**Sorry it's been a while but I've been having some major writer's block with this story. But the writer's block is gone so I'll more than likely be uploading the next chapters daily. Anyways, here's Chapter Nine! :) **

When the X Jet landed at Alkali Lake, Storm got everyone's attention so she could go over the plan before they entered the base. Storm, Jean, Logan, Magneto, and Mystique were all standing around a large holographic image of a map of the base. Gambit was sitting in one of the seats twirling a card in between his fingers, Nightcrawler who was sitting across from him was watching closely. Pyro was also sitting in a chair with his hands behind his head and Melissa was kneeling beside him resting an arm on one of the armrests of his chair. Mike and Bobby who had decided to stand, were leaning against a wall so they could get a better view of the map. Their girlfriends Rogue and Kitty were sitting in two of the chairs that were close to them.

"Alright," Storm said as she turned to the group. "This is a topographic map of the dam. This is the spillway," she said as she pointed to the map. "Do you see these density changes in the terrain? They're tire tracks."

"That's the entrance," Logan pointed out.

Storm nodded. "And this shows the depth of ice that's covering the ground," she said as the holographic map changed. "Now this is recent water activity."

"If we go in there Stryker could flood this building," Jean said.

"Can you teleport inside," Storm asked Nightcrawler.

"No," Nightcrawler told her with a shake of his head. "I have to be able to see where I'm going. Otherwise, I could wind up inside a wall."

"I'll go," Logan said. Everyone turned to look at him as though he were crazy. "I have a hunch he'll want me alive."

"In that case I'll go to," Melissa said as she got to her feet. Pyro turned to his girlfriend with a shocked look on his face.

"You're not going kid," Logan told her.

"Look," Melissa said as she turned to face him. "This involves me as much as it involves you."

"It's too dangerous," Logan said.

"I'll be fine," Melissa assured him. "I do have the healing factor in case you've forgotten."

"No," Logan said in a more firm voice.

"Look," Magneto said as he stepped forward. "Whoever goes into the dam needs to be able to operate the spillway mechanism. Seeing as how neither of you now how to it would be useless for you to go. I don't think scratching it with your claws will help."

"I'll take my chances," Logan told Magneto in an angry voice.

"But I won't," Magneto told him. He then turned to Mystique who had a smile on her face.

***

Logan or what appeared to be Logan, was seen walking down the spillway of the secret base. Mystique had disguised herself as him in order to enter. A man who was watching the monitors saw this and he glanced at Stryker before going back to the monitors.

"Sir, there's someone coming down the spillway," the man informed his boss.

Stryker quickly got up from his chair and rushed over to the monitors.

"I'm flooding it," the man said. He then reached a hand to the keyboard but before he could do anything Stryker stopped him.

"Wait," Stryker said.

"Stryker," Mystique shouted. "Stryker!"

"Look who's come home," Stryker said with a smile on his face when he saw Mystique disguised as Logan.

Just then a small army of soldiers surrounded Mystique and she slowly raised her hands in the air as they aimed their guns at her.

"Move and you're dead," a soldier warned as another put steel cuffs on her hands.

Once Mystique was cuffed, a door in front of them slid open and the soldiers drug her through it. Once they got on the other side of the door, Stryker and a few more soldiers were there to meet them. Stryker looked at Mystique carefully and realized that something was wrong.

"The only thing that I know better than anyone is my own work," Stryker told one of the soldiers as he turned to face him. "Seal the room. Shoot it."

"Seal the room," the soldier ordered the others. "Step away," he told the soldiers who were standing next to Mystique as he aimed his gun at her.

But before the soldiers had a chance to shoot Mystique, she transformed back into her normal self. She got out of the soldiers grips, broke free of the handcuffs, and she did a spin kick in the air knocking the soldiers to the ground. She then ran and did a flip over the railing dodging bullets with ease. Once she landed on her feet she grabbed a soldier and used him as a shield to avoid being hit by bullets that were coming at her. She then slid through a door that was starting to slide shut and as she made it through she gave Stryker the finger before the door slammed shut.

Stryker or what appeared to be Stryker, took off running back towards the security room and walked over to the man who was watching the monitors.

"We have a metamorph loose," Stryker told him. "It could be anybody."

"Anybody," the man asked confused as he turned back to view the monitors.

Two soldiers then walked into the room with their guns drawn. Mystique disguised as Stryker, grabbed one of the soldiers guns and knocked him out cold. She then slammed the gun into the other soldier's head that was standing on the other side of her. The man viewing the monitors spun around but before he could do anything, he to was knocked unconscious.

The real Stryker rushed towards the security room that Mystique was in but before he could get into the room the doors slid shut.

"Can you override the spillway mechanism," Stryker asked one of the guards.

"Everything's controlled from inside that room," the guard told him. "That's why the doors are so thick."

"Oh really," Stryker asked with frustration in his voice. He then turned around to face the other guards. "Get some charges! Blow the doors open," Stryker ordered. He then looked up and saw a small camera on them. "Take out these cameras," Stryker ordered before walking away.

A soldier aimed his gun at the camera and fired disabling it. A smirk appeared on Mystique's face when she saw one of the monitors go off in the control room. She placed an earpiece into her ear and spoke. "I'm in," Mystique informed the X-Men and Magneto.

***

Storm turned to Logan and saw a slight smirk appear on his face.

"She's good," Logan stated.

"You have no idea," Magneto told Logan as he walked up to him.

***

As Mystique started to type away at the keyboard, she happened to look up at one of the monitors and saw some of the children that were kidnapped from the mansion. With a shake of her head, she went back to work.

***

"Alright we're going in," Storm said as she got to her feet.

"Kids stay here where its safe," Jean told them.

"What," Melissa asked in an angry voice as she got to her feet. "I'm going to! This is so unfair!"

"You're staying kid," Logan told her.

"Damn it Logan you said yourself that it was unfair for me to have to suffer those nightmares," Melissa shouted.

"I'm not gonna risk something happening to you kid," Logan said in a firm voice. "I'll go check it out and then I'll tell you what I've found later."

Pyro looked up at his girlfriend and saw that her hands had curled up into fists and they were shaking at her sides. She wanted to shout at him more but she decided against it. This was a battle that she knew she would lose even though she didn't like it. She turned away and sat next to Pyro while glaring at Logan.

"It's settled then," Storm said. "Gambit, Nightcrawler we'll need your help to."

"Right," Gambit said as he and Nightcrawler got to their feet and followed Logan, Storm, Jean, and Magneto out of the jet leaving the students behind.


	10. Breaking the Rules

**HEre's Chapter Ten! :)**

The air was very tense in the X Jet as the students waited for the adults to come back. Pyro was sitting in a chair and he was opening and closing his lighter while Melissa was pacing back and forth. The constant clicking from Pyro's lighter and the pacing back and forth from Melissa was really starting to get on the others nerves.

"Okay will you two cut it out all ready," Kitty asked.

"Yeah that's starting to get really annoying," Mike added.

"You know what else is really annoying," Pyro asked as he looked up at them. "Not being able to go with the others."

"Get over it all ready," Mike told him.

"They're trying to protect us," Bobby added.

"We've got powers to protect us," Melissa said as she stopped pacing and turned to face them.

"You two are just angry," Bobby said. "Just take a moment to calm down."

"Calm down," Melissa asked with anger in her voice. "Don't tell me to calm down Bobby. I should be in there right now."

"Well what do you plan on doing about it," Mike asked. "Leave the jet and march into the base?"

A smirk appeared on Pyro's face after Mike said this. "That's exactly what we're gonna do," Pyro said as he got to his feet and grabbed his jacket.

"Pyro sit back down you can't just march in there," Kitty told him.

"Watch me," Pyro said. He then grabbed Melissa's jacket and he tossed it to her. "You coming?"

"Yep," Melissa said as she put her jacket on and walked over to him.

"Guys this is crazy," Rogue said as she got to her feet. "They told us to stay here."

"Do you always do as you're told," Pyro asked as he turned to face her.

Melissa lowered the ramp and Pyro grabbed her hand and the two left the jet. After walking in silence for a few moments Melissa spoke.

"Thanks," Melissa said as she glanced at Pyro.

"For what," Pyro asked.

"For coming with me," Melissa said. "You didn't have to you know."

"I know," Pyro said as he stopped walking and turned to her. "I just think it's bullshit that you aren't allowed to go in there. Like you said before, this involves you just as much as it involves Wolverine."

Melissa smiled and she leaned in and kissed him. "You're the best you know that?"

"I know," Pyro said with a smirk on his face causing Melissa to chuckle a little.

The two then continued to walk towards the base.

***

Back at the X Jet, the kids were trying to figure out what they should do.

"What do we do now," Kitty asked her friends.

"Should we contact Logan and the others and tell them that John and Melissa left the jet," Rogue asked.

"They said only contact them if it's an emergency," Bobby reminded them.

"But doesn't this count as an emergency," Kitty asked.

"I'm not entirely sure," Mike said. "I mean I know it was wrong for them to leave and all but it's not like those two can't take care of themselves."

"Quake has a point but I can't help but worry about them," Rogue said.

"Maybe we should get out and look for them," Kitty suggested.

"No," Mike said. "That will only make the situation worse."

"So what do you think we should do," Bobby asked.

"I say we sit tight for now," Mike said. "I'm worried to but maybe they'll come back. If they don't come back in a half an hour or so we'll contact the others."

***

Back at the base, Mystique continued to type away at the keyboard but stopped when she heard sounds outside the door. She slowly got up and stared at the door bracing herself for whatever was about to come through. Then a look of relief appeared on her face when the door was ripped off of the hinges and Magneto and the other X-Men walked in.

"Have you found it," Magneto asked Mystique as he and the others walked over to her.

"A large portion of energy from the dam has been diverted to this chamber," Mystique told them as she continued to type away on the keyboard.

"Cerebro," Storm said when she saw the image appear on the computer monitor.

"There it is," Magneto said.

"Can you shut it down from here," Storm asked Mystique.

"No," Mystique said.

"We have little time," Magneto told them.

"Not without us," Jean told him.

Magneto turned around and glanced at Jean. Mystique stopped typing for a moment and she looked at Magneto.

"Oh my god," Storm suddenly said as she rushed over to another monitor. Everyone turned in her direction and they saw some of the children that were taken from the mansion. "The children," Storm said. She then turned to Kurt. "Kurt, will you come with me?"

"Yes," Nightcrawler told her.

"Where are they," Storm asked.

"They're being held in a containment cell one level down," Mystique told her.

"Stryker," Logan said as walked over to a few other monitors and saw Stryker walking down the halls.

"Alright," Storm said as she turned to everyone. "We'll get the children and meet you at Cerebro."

"Okay," Jean said. "I'll try and find Scott and the Professor. Gambit I'll need your help."

"You can count on me," Gambit told her.

"Will you be alright without us," Storm asked Jean and Gambit after glancing at Magneto.

"Yeah, we'll be fine," Jean assured her.

"Uh I think we're missing someone," Gambit suddenly said as he looked around the room. "Where's Wolverine?"

Everyone looked around and saw that he was gone. Jean then noticed his earpiece lying on a wooden box and she spoke. "He's gone."

***

Meanwhile, Stryker had made it to the replica Cerebro that he had built. He told his guards to wait outside while he entered the room. Once he got there, he saw that his son Jason was sitting behind Professor Xavier and he saw that the Professor was getting ready to use the machine. Stryker walked over to his son and he leaned in close to his ear.

"Jason," Stryker whispered in his son's ear. "It's time. Time to find our friends.

Jason then continued to use his power to make Professor Xavier think he was talking to and seeing a little girl. The little girl walked over to Professor Xavier and she spoke.

"All of them," Stryker whispered into Jason's ear. "All of the mutants."

"Is it time to find our friends," the little girl asked Professor Xavier. "All of them? All of the mutants."

"Everywhere," Stryker whispered with a smile on his face.

"Everywhere," the little girl repeated.

"That's right," Professor Xavier said in trance.

"Everyone of them," the little girl asked.

"Oh yes," Professor Xavier told her.

"Good," the little girl said.

"It's time to bring it to an end," Stryker whispered into his son's ear. "Make me proud."

With that said, Stryker stood up straight and he left the room. Once he left, he punched in a few combinations and he sealed the door shut. The room that Professor Xavier was in suddenly turned pitch black as he placed the helmet on his head.

"Just, don't move," Professor Xavier warned the girl.

"Kill anyone who approaches," Stryker said as he turned to face the guards that were surrounding the door. "Even if it's me," with that said he left.


	11. Switching Sides

Red lights started to fill the room that the fake Cerebro was in as Professor Xavier concentrated on finding all of the mutants. The little girl who was really Jason, stood behind Professor Xavier and watched with a smile on his face as more and more red lights filled the room.

"Have you found the mutants yet," the little girl asked Professor Xavier. "Have you found all of them?"

"I'm trying," Professor Xavier said. "There are so many of them."

"Then concentrate," the little girl told him. "Concentrate. Find all the mutants. Find them. Find them all. Each one. Concentrate! Concentrate harder! Now find them all! Find all the mutants!"

***

Back at the X Jet, Kitty had gotten to her feet and walked over to the control panel.

"What are you doing," Rogue asked her.

"It's been about a half an hour now and John and Melissa aren't back yet," Kitty told her friends. "I'm contacting the others."

But just as she reached a hand out to activate one of the com devices, a horrible pain filled her head and she screamed as she covered her ears and fell to the ground.

"Kitty," Mike shouted as he watched his girlfriend fall to the ground. But as he stood up to rush over to her the same pain filled his head and he fell to the ground as well.

Bobby and Rogue were also on the floor and they were wincing in pain as their heads felt like they were about to explode.

***

"How much farther do you think it is," Pyro asked as he and Melissa continued to search for the base. They had been following trails of footprints but it still seemed like it was taking them forever to find the base.

"It can't be much farther," Melissa said. But just as she said this, she let out a scream as she fell to her knees and placed her hands over her ears.

"What," Pyro asked with concern in his voice as he knelt down beside her and placed his hands on her shoulders. He was about to say something else but never got a chance because he was now screaming as the horrible pain filled his head. "Ugh! What's going on," Pyro asked with pain in his voice.

"I don't know," Melissa said.

She had grabbed a hold of Pyro's hand and he squeezed it back. He looked up and saw that tears were streaming down her cheeks. He knew she was scared and a part of him was scared to. He didn't know what the hell was going on but he knew he wanted the pain to stop.

***

"I can't take it anymore," Kitty shouted out.

"It's gonna be okay," Mike tried to assure her. He had crawled over to where Kitty was and he had a comforting arm around her.

Bobby was holding onto Rogue's hand as they cried out in pain. But just as suddenly as the pain came it stopped. Bobby and Rogue opened their eyes and stared at each other with confused expressions on their faces. Finally the two got into kneeling positions and they threw their arms around each other. Mike got to his feet and he helped Kitty to hers. She threw her arms around him and he put protective arms around her.

"What was that," Bobby asked.

"I don't know," Mike said. "I'm just glad it's over."

***

The pain had stopped for Pyro and Melissa as well. The two were now in sitting positions and they were breathing heavily. Pyro turned towards his girlfriend and looked at her with concern in his eyes.

"Are you okay," Pyro asked.

"Yeah," Melissa said after a few seconds. "Are you?"

Pyro answered by nodding. "What happened," he asked her.

"I'm not sure," Melissa said. "I just know it felt like my head was about to explode."

"That's what it felt like for me to," Pyro told her. He then got to his feet and pulled Melissa to hers. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Melissa assured him. "I hope that doesn't happen again."

"Same here," Pyro said with a grin on his face as he put an arm around her and the two continued walking again.

***

"We can't just sit around anymore," Rogue said as she made her way to the pilot's seat.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa what are you doing," Mike asked with panic in his voice when he saw Rogue take a hold of the controls.

"Flying this thing to the base," Rogue told him.

"Do you even know how to," Kitty asked with the same amount of panic in her voice.

"No," Rogue admitted. "But for once John may have been right. We can't just sit here and do nothing. Especially not after what just happened."

Before anyone could argue, Rouge had already started flipping switches on the control panel. Bobby hurriedly took the co pilot's seat and he strapped himself in. Mike and Kitty said in the seats behind them and they strapped themselves in as well. Within seconds, the jet was in the air.

***

After about ten more minutes of walking, they managed to find the entrance to the old base. The two looked around and something caught Melissa's attention out of the corner of her eye. Pyro was about to walk through the front doors to the old base but Melissa grabbed his arm and she pointed towards a wall. Pyro spun around and saw what she was looking at. There tied to the wall in chains was Stryker.

Something about this man quickly caught her interest and she slowly began to walk towards him. Pyro followed Melissa and once they made it to Stryker a smirk appeared on his face.

"Well, well look who it is," Stryker said with a small laugh. "I never thought I'd have both of my creations come back."

"What the hell are you talking about," Melissa asked him.

"Don't you remember me Eruption," Stryker asked with a smile on his face. "I gave you your claws."

Melissa's eyes grew wide when he said this. She then drifted back to her nightmares and she saw herself in that same long tube. She was in a green colored liquid and wires were all over her. She saw shadowy figures walking around the room but suddenly one of those shadowy figures came into view. It was Stryker. He stood over the tube that Melissa was in and he had a smirk on his face.

"It was you," Melissa said. Anger filled her voice and her fists were shaking at her sides. "You're the reason that I have nightmares every night! I want to know why you did this to me and I want to know now!"

"You volunteered," Stryker told her with the same smirk on his face.

"Why the hell would I volunteer to have a procedure done like that," Melissa asked.

Pyro turned to his girlfriend and saw that she was now shaking with anger. He then saw something that he had never seen before. Her eyes suddenly changed from their normal brown color to a red orange color. "This was more than likely not going to end well," Pyro thought to himself.

"Oh you did volunteer Eruption," Stryker said. "It was about four years ago if I remember correctly. You were just a frightened thirteen year old who had just discovered her mutant powers. You didn't want anything to do with them. I eventually found you and said that I could cure you. You were happy when I told you this so of course you would have agreed. But I had no intention of curing you."

"You lied to her," Pyro asked. Anger was starting to fill his voice as well. "Why?"

"Because I had a new project I was working on," Stryker said. "And she was a perfect fit. You see if it wasn't for her healing factor I wouldn't have even bothered. I had discovered adamantium the world's strongest metal. I wanted to use that to create the ultimate weapon. But of course no human could survive the combining of the liquid to their skeleton so I needed a mutant."

"And so you used me as your guinea pig," Melissa asked in her same angry voice.

"Yes," Stryker said. "But you had no way of knowing that you were a guinea pig. You just thought that I was going to cure you. But that was not the case. The procedure worked and your skeleton successfully bonded with the adamantium giving you your adamantium claws. You were the second one that it worked on. But you were also quite a handful like the first before you."

"You mean Wolverine," Melissa said with anger in her voice but there was a slight smirk on her face.

"So you know my other failed weapon," Stryker said. "Yes Wolverine was the other person I tried it on. It worked on him but he got angry and escaped the base destroying everything in his path. After I did the procedure on you and you found out that it wasn't a cure, you did the same."

"So, do you do any of these procedures on humans," Melissa asked. "Or just mutants?"

"Just mutants," Stryker said. "You're all a bunch of animals anyway. Might as well be treated as such."

That was the last straw for Pyro. How dare that bastard call them animals. He was going to pay. Pyro flipped open the lid of his zippo and the small flame appeared. Melissa saw Pyro getting ready to attack out of the corner of her eye and she held out an arm in front of him.

"He's not worth it John," Melissa said. "Don't waste your power on him."

With that said, she turned around and started walking away from him. Pyro hesitated for a moment as he looked back and forth between his girlfriend and Stryker. He wanted revenge for him calling them animals and was shocked that Melissa didn't want any revenge. After a few more seconds of silence, he sighed in defeat and he closed his lighter and he followed her.

"Where are you going," Stryker called after them. "Your just going to leave me tied up here?! I gave you more power!"

"You want a mutant to help you," Melissa asked as she stopped walking and turned to face him. "I'm just an animal remember. A guinea pig for your experiments. You're on your own."

With that said she and Pyro continued walking away from him. Pyro noticed that they were going in the opposite direction of the base and he spoke.

"You're not going into the base," Pyro asked.

"There's no need to," Melissa said. "I found out what I needed to."

Just then they heard the sound of helicopter blades spinning and they glanced at each other before running in the direction of the noise. Once they climbed a small hill they saw a white helicopter being piloted by Mystique and Magneto was riding in the co pilot's seat. Mystique turned her head towards the windshield and saw Pyro and Melissa standing on the hill. She tapped Magneto on the shoulder and pointed out the windshield. Magneto turned his head and saw Pyro and Melissa as well.

"You thinking what I'm thinking," Pyro asked as he turned towards his girlfriend.

"If you're thinking about joining them then yeah," Melissa said.

Pyro saw Magneto motion for them to come and Pyro turned to Melissa. "You wanna go with them," Pyro asked her as he held a hand out to her.

"Yeah," Melissa said as she took his hand. Pyro gave her a small smile which she returned. The two then headed off towards Magneto's helicopter.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to change it around more so that it focused more on the kids. Oh and if you were confused as to why Melissa's eyes suddenly changed color, it was because that anger is one of the things that triggers her fire powers. But she was able to control herself because she wanted the truth from Stryker. Don't worry though, you guys will get to see a lot more of Eruption's powers and the other kids powers in the next story. But that's still another chapter away yet. I'll try and have the last chapter posted soon. :)**


	12. The Sacrifice

**Sorry it's been a while since I posted but I had a few more chapters to write and I wanted to finish them all before I posted the next one. Now that its finished you should be getting a chapter a day since its near the end. Thank you for the reviews and adding this story to your favorites and alerts. H****ere's chapter twelve! :)**

"That helicopter was right here," Logan said in an angry voice when he and the other teachers and students made it out of the base.

Everyone stood in silence as they tried to figure out what to do. They had to act fast because the dam was about to break and the whole place would be under water. Just then, there was a strong gust of wind and the sound of a jet was heard. Everyone looked up and their eyes grew wide when they saw the X Jet flying towards them. Rogue screamed as she brought the jet to a rough landing.

Once it was on the ground she sat up straight and still held onto the controls while she shook. It looked as though she was about to pass out at any second. Bobby got to his feet and walked over to her and he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Mike and Kitty remained in their seats. Kitty's eyes were closed and she was gripping the arms of her chair tightly.

"Is it safe to open my eyes yet," Kitty asked in a shaky voice.

"Yeah," Mike told his girlfriend after he let out a sigh of relief when they had landed safely. "You can open them."

Kitty opened one eye and saw that they were now on the ground. She sighed and then opened the other.

"I will take him," Nightcrawler told Storm.

"Okay," Storm said as she let go of Professor Xavier.

Nightcrawler made sure he had a good hold on the Professor before he teleported into the jet. Rouge let out a gasp when she heard the sound of Nightcrawler teleporting in. She and the other students spun around and saw Nightcrawler making sure that Professor Xavier was in his seat and safely strapped in.

As everyone else ran towards the jet, Logan hesitated for a moment before following them. Something had caught his attention out of the corner of his eye and he and the young student he was carrying started walking towards it.

"It's okay Rogue," Storm said as she made her way over to the frightened teenager. Rouge looked up at Storm and Storm saw that she was still shaking. "It's okay. You can let go honey. Let go."

Rogue slowly removed her hands from the controls. Scott helped Jean walk up the ramp and into the jet.

"Scott, I'll be fine," Jean assured him when they made it into the jet.

"You sure," Scott asked as he removed her arm from around his shoulders.

"Yeah," Jean said. Scott nodded and he rushed up to the front of the jet to see if he could be of any help.

Back outside, Logan had continued walking but stopped when he saw Stryker tied to a wall in chains.

"Who has the answers Wolverine," Stryker asked as he grunted in pain. "Those people? That creature in your arms," Stryker asked. Logan looked down at the small boy and the boy looked back up at him. Logan then turned back to Stryker. "Huh," Stryker asked. "Huh?!"

Logan put the boy down for a moment and he reached for the dog tags that were hanging around his neck. After he took them off he tossed them to the ground and he picked the boy back up. "I'll take my chances with him," Logan told Stryker as he turned around and started to head back to the jet.

"One day," Stryker shouted after him. "Someone will finish what I've started Wolverine! One day!"

The little boy in Logan's arms turned around and faced Stryker. He then stuck a blue colored tongue out at him before turning back around. "One day," Stryker shouted again.

Back on the jet, Scott and Storm were trying their best to get the jet into the air.

"Scott," Professor Xavier suddenly said. Scott stopped what he was doing and he turned to face him. "We've got to get to Washington. I fear this has gone beyond Alkali Lake."

Just then, Logan rushed into the jet. "Bobby," Logan shouted.

Bobby ran up to him and took the boy from Logan. "I've got him," Bobby said as he carried the boy to a seat.

"You okay," Jean asked as Logan made his way up to the front of the jet.

"I am now," Logan told her. "What's wrong," Logan asked Storm and Scott.

"Vertical thrusters are offline," Scott told Logan.

"So fix it," Logan ordered.

"I'm trying," Scott said.

"Hey has anyone seen John or Melissa," Rogue asked as she looked around the jet.

"Pyro and Eruption," Logan asked as he looked around the jet for them as well. "Where the hell are they?"

"They're with Magneto," Jean told everyone.

A look of shock appeared on Logan's face when she said this. "They were told to stay on the jet," Logan said in an angry voice. "Why the hell did they leave?!"

"They said that they were tired of being treated like kids," Mike explained.

"Melissa said that she should have been allowed to go into the base with you guys," Bobby added. "So the two left. If we would have known that they had planned on going with Magneto we would have tried to do more to stop them."

"You can't blame yourselves," Professor Xavier told the teens. "They made a choice. It was no one's fault."

Just then the power shut down and Storm and Scott glanced at each other with worried looks on their faces. "Oh no we've lost the power," Storm said with panic in her voice.

As Scott and Storm tried their best to get the power back, Jean sensed that the dam had started to break. Something had to be done and she was the only one who could protect everyone. She glanced back at her friends and her younger brother with a sad look on her face. She then turned her back on them and she left the jet. A few seconds after Jean left, Professor Xavier sensed that she was no longer on the jet.

"Jean," Professor Xavier asked.

Everyone spun around and the group noticed that Jean wasn't on the jet anymore. "Wait where's Jean," Logan asked.

"She's outside," Professor Xavier told them.

"What," Mike asked with shock in his voice when he found out that his sister was no longer safely inside the jet. Scott immediately jumped up from his seat and he rushed towards the ramp. But before he could make it out of the jet, Jean used her telekinetic powers to shut it.

Jean glanced back at the jet and she used her powers to make the engine go back online. "No we're not leaving," Scott shouted to Storm. "Lower the ramp! Storm lower it!"

"I can't," Storm told him as she tried to move the lever to lower the ramp but it was stuck.

Jean held her right hand out towards the jet and she braced herself for the water that was about to come. Just then she sensed a huge tidal wave of water behind her. She spun around and she used her powers to keep the water from crashing into her and the jet.

"She's controlling the jet," Storm told everyone.

"Nightcrawler go get my sister," Mike begged as he turned to him.

Nightcrawler tried to teleport out but Jean used her powers to stop him. "She's not letting me," Nightcrawler told Mike.

"Damn it," Scott said with frustration in his voice as he watched the woman he loved try to stop the water from crushing everyone.

"I know what I'm doing," Professor Xavier suddenly said. "This is the only way."

Scott turned around and faced Professor Xavier. He then knelt down in front of him and spoke. "Jean," Scott said as he tried to hold back tears. "Listen to me, don't do this."

"Scott, look out for my brother," Professor Xavier said. "Goodbye."

Scott gasped and Logan spoke. "No no no," Logan shouted.

"Somebody do something," Mike begged. "We can't leave her out there."

As Jean used her telekinetic powers to make the jet rise into the air above the water an orange aura started to form around her body. Her eyes then turned an orange color as she continued to use up all her power to save her friends. Once she was sure that they were far enough above the water, she turned back to the jet one last time before she released her hold on the water.

"She's gone," Logan said with a shocked look on his face as he watched the water consume her. "She's gone," Logan said again only this time he was on the verge of tears.

"Don't you say that," Scott shouted as he ran towards Logan. "We got to go back."

"She's gone," Logan repeated.

"No," Scott shouted. "No!"

Scott started crying and Kitty turned to Mike and saw that tears were falling down his cheeks as well. Bobby and Rogue looked at each other with sad looks on their faces and Storm's eyes were starting to fill with tears. Gambit, Professor Xavier, and Nightcrawler remained quiet but you could tell that they both were sad for their loss due to the expressions on their faces.

They remained over the water for a few more minutes and they looked out of the windshield hoping to see a sign of Jean. As they looked out the windshield they listened to Nightcrawler's prayer that he was saying for their loved one. Once he was finished, Storm took a hold of the controls and she flew them away from the lake.


	13. Choices

**Thank you for the reviews. Here's Chapter Thirteen! :)**

At the White House, the President sat down at his desk and he was getting ready to give a speech. When the camera man gave the thumbs up the President started.

"My fellow Americans, in this time of adversity we are being offered a moment, a moment to recognize a growing threat within our own population and take a unique role in the shape of human events," the President said. But he stopped speaking the moment the screen displaying his speech turned black. "Did we lose the feed? Are we still live," the President asked when this happened.

The President then looked up at the people in his office and saw that they all seemed to be frozen in place. Then the wind began to pick up outside and dark clouds filled the sky. The President turned to the window and saw that there seemed to be a thunderstorm going on when he heard the loud bangs of thunder and saw lighting bolts. He then turned back around towards the people in his office, and saw that the X-Men were there.

"Good morning Mr. President," Professor Xavier said in a friendly voice.

The President then turned his head and saw Nightcrawler sitting on one of the dressers in the office. Nightcrawler waved and a smile appeared on his face. A frightened look appeared on the President's face when he recognized the mutant.

As the President went to get to his feet Professor Xavier spoke. "Please don't be alarmed. We're not here to harm any of you," Professor Xavier assured him.

"Who are you people," the President asked with fear in his voice.

"We're mutants," Professor Xavier told him. "My name is Charles Xavier. Please sit down."

"I'd rather stand," the President said not taking his eyes off of them.

"Rogue," Professor Xavier said as he turned to her.

Rogue stepped forward and she placed a folder on the President's desk.

"These files were taken from the private offices of William Stryker," Professor Xavier said as he indicated the folder.

"How did you get this," the President asked as he looked through the files.

"Well, lets just say I know a little girl who can walk through walls," Professor Xavier told him with a small smile on his face.

"I've never seen this information," the President said as he sat down in the chair behind his desk.

"I know," Professor Xavier told him.

"Then you also know that I don't respond well to threats," the President said.

"Mr. President, this is not a threat," Professor Xavier assured him. "This is an opportunity. There are forces in this world both human and mutant alike that believe a war is coming. You can see from those files that some have already tried to start one."

Logan turned his head and saw that Mike and Scott had sad looks on their faces. Kitty turned to Mike and saw that a few tears were welling up in his eyes so she put a comforting arm around her boyfriend. Scott was crying silently as well. He couldn't believe that the woman he loved was gone.

"And there have been casualties," the Professor continued. "Losses on both sides. Mr. President, what you were about to tell the world is true. This is a moment, a moment to repeat the mistakes of the past or to work together for a better future. We're here to stay Mr. President. The next move is yours."

"We'll be watching," Logan told the President.

The X-Men disappeared with one last roar of thunder. The dark clouds disappeared and the sun shone brightly again.

"Mr. President," one of the camera people asked with confusion on his face when he saw that he had stopped speaking.

***

Back at the mansion, Professor Xavier, Logan, and Scott were in Professor Xavier's office talking about Jean.

"You know, even when Jean was a student, she was always hesitant about her powers," Professor Xavier said. "Always looking to others. Feeling that in some way, she was left behind."

"Couldn't we have done more to save her," Scott asked through tears.

"In the past, she may have let us," Professor Xavier said.

"There had to be another way," Logan said. "Why did she leave the plane?"

"Because she made a choice," Professor Xavier told him.

Scott sighed and he turned around and left the room. Logan walked over to a window and he looked out at the grounds.

"Something else is on your mind isn't there," Professor Xavier asked.

"I was thinking about Eruption and Pyro," Logan told him. "About how they left to join Magneto."

"What about it," Professor Xavier asked.

"Given Pyro's personality, he always seemed the type to switch sides but I didn't think Eruption was like that," Logan said as he turned to face the Professor. "Why would Eruption leave?"

"I may have had something to do with her leaving," Professor Xavier admitted.

"What are you talking about," Logan asked.

"It's a long story but it has to do with her powers," Professor Xavier explained. "You see when she first came to the school I had her enter the Danger Room so I could see her powers in action so I knew what we were dealing with. While she had complete control over her healing factor and her claws, her fire powers were another story."

"What do you mean," Logan asked.

"I don't fully understand her situation myself, but from what I can see she can lose herself when she uses her fire powers," Professor Xavier told him. "Whether she is manipulating the fire or creating it. The power somehow takes over her to the point where she can't stop it. She can be a danger to herself and everyone around her if she gets carried away. So I told her that for the time being it was best if she didn't use that power until I figured something out. She always felt like people were afraid of her and I guess she wanted to find a place where they weren't."

"But no one was afraid of her," Logan said.

"I know that Logan," Professor Xavier said. "But you don't understand the situation she was in. With a power like that, you could start to think that people would be afraid of you. I remember her telling me that she was afraid of her powers. So she thought that if she was afraid of them then others would be to."

Logan was about to say something else but was interuptted by a knock at the door. "Yes come in," Professor Xavier said. The door to his office opened and students started to enter the room. Professor Xavier turned to Logan and spoke. "We'll talk later Logan," Logan nodded and he left the office as more students entered.

***

Later that day Melissa, Pyro, Magneto, and Mystique found a hotel to stay in for the night. Melissa was in hers and Pyro's room staring out the window watching the sunset. Pyro opened the door and saw Melissa looking out the window. After he shut the door he walked over to her and spoke.

"You okay," Pyro asked.

"Yeah, I was just thinking," Melissa told him.

"About what," Pyro asked.

"Everything that happened so far," Melissa said. She then turned to face her boyfriend. "You think we made the right decision?"

"Why, are you having second thoughts," Pyro asked.

"I don't know," Melissa said. "I just kind of feel guilty that we left without telling anyone."

"Look," Pyro said as he placed a hand on her cheek. "If you don't want to stay here you can always go back. I'd completely understand. I don't want you to do anything that you don't want to. And I'm sure Magneto would understand as well."

"Thank you John," Melissa said. "But the thing is, I'm not sure I want to go back. I just feel guilty that the others are probably worrying about us that's all."

"Well, you shouldn't feel guilty," Pyro told her. "There's two psychics on the team and I'm sure one of them knows we're with Magneto."

"I guess I forgot about that," Melissa said. "Then there's nothing to worry about."

"Exactly," Pyro said.

"I am glad we came John," Melissa told him. "I feel like I belong here. No one's afraid of my powers."

"And that's the way it should be," Pyro said. "We'll be fine here. And like I said, you can always go back."

"I know," Melissa said. "Thanks for being there for me."

"No problem," Pyro said. He then leaned in and pulled her into a kiss.

***

"Mutation, it is the key to our evolution," Jean explained. "It is how we have evolved from a single celled organism into the dominate species on the planet. This process is slow, normally taking thousands and thousands of years. But every few hundred millenia, evolution leaps forward."

**And so the story comes to an end. I hope you all enjoyed it. I will be posting one more chapter to this story if you guys would like to see a sneak peek of the sequel. Let me know and I'll post it. Thank you for reading and reviewing. :)**


	14. Sneak Peek

**Here's the sneak peek that I promised for the sequel to this story. The sequel will take place during X3 but the only thing that will be similar is that a cure has been invented and a war is starting. Everything else is mostly original because I didn't like how some of the things turned out in X3. But I'm not going to say anymore because that will give it away. So without further ado, here's the sneak peek. Hope you enjoy! :)**

A cure has been discovered. A war has begun. Sides must be chosen. And decisions must be made.

Melissa aka Eruption found herself losing control. She tried to fight it but it was a battle she knew she couldn't win. Not on her own anyway. Her eyes changed from their normal brown color to a red orange color. Her hands began to glow and an aura of fire appeared around her body.

"Why did I agree to this," Eruption thought to herself. Tears began to fall down her cheeks as she continued to lose control over her fire powers. If she didn't get control over them everyone around her was in danger.

Just as she felt the fire take over her even more, Pyro ran in front of her. "Eruption it's me Pyro," Pyro called to her. "Fight it! You've got to fight it! Don't let it take over!"

"I can't," Eruption told him.

"You have to," Pyro yelled. But just as he said this, a huge wave of fire shot out of the aura of fire surrounding Eruption and it flew towards Pyro. Pyro's eyes grew wide when he saw the flame approaching him. The wave of fire collided with him, there was an explosion, and then Eruption passed out.

**There's the sneak peek. Sorry it's short but it is a sneak peek after all. I'll try and have the first chapter of the sequel posted tomorrow or the day after. The title of the story will be called A Cure and a War. :)**


End file.
